Obesity has been and continues to be a major concern in modern day society. The number of physically inactive adults and children has reached alarming levels even though it is known that regular physical activity reduces the risk of dying prematurely from cardiovascular disease. In addition, regular physical activity also helps prevent the development of diabetes, maintain weight loss, and reduce hypertension. It has been estimated that only about 22 percent of Americans maintain the recommended amount of physical activity, which includes getting at least 150 minutes per week of moderate physical activity, such as taking a brisk walk.
It can be inferred from the foregoing that many people are not informed on how to properly train, which includes warming up the muscles before and cooling the muscles down after a workout. As a result, there is a need for an exercise device that allows a person to properly undergo physical activity by allowing a person to warm up, train, and then cool down after a training session. Examples of some exercise devices that have attempted to alleviate and address the foregoing problems are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,646 to Quick relates to an infant roll cushion that includes a substantially rigid core element in the form of a hollow pipe. A soft resilient material surrounds the core element to form a curved outer surface so that the core element may be rolled on the floor by an infant. The infant roll cushion also includes end caps that cover the first and second end openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,837 to Nethery discloses an exercise device having a pair of opposing axially aligned elongated members that each have a first and second end. The exercise device also includes first and second wheels that are rotatably connected to each of the first ends of the pair of axially aligned elongated members. A connecting bar has each of its ends connected to the second end of each of elongated member to allow the distance between the elongated members to be varied.
Burzenski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906, teaches a device comprising a roller that is mounted on a shaft where the shaft has gripping members on its opposite ends so that when a force is applied to the gripping members and the roller contacts a surface, the device can be moved along the surface by the roller being rolled.
None of the foregoing devices, however, disclose an exercise device that allows a user to warm up, train, and then cool down as in the present invention. Such a device will be described in the following disclosure.